


A sharpened stick on both ends

by Benquel



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benquel/pseuds/Benquel
Summary: Jack had Ralph brought to Castle Rock, to have a meeting between chiefs. Or a slaughtering between hunter and pig. Ralph knew it was the beginning to the end, a ceremony to officially liquidate his authority, to celebrate Jack's delusional savage island fantasy made reality.
Relationships: Jack Merridew/Ralph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A sharpened stick on both ends

Jack had Ralph brought to Castle Rock, to have a meeting between chiefs. Or a slaughtering between hunter and pig. Ralph knew it was the beginning to the end, a ceremony to officially liquidate his authority, to celebrate Jack's delusional savage island fantasy made reality.

Piggy was still gone, Samneric were stolen, while he never quite had the littl’uns to begin with.

Ralph was in the cave, before the towering menace of sandy red hair and clay, desperately trying one last time to praise reason. The fire, smoke, rescue. Please. Jack Merridew for the love of everything _please_.

“You talk like Piggy,” Jack started out of nowhere - deciding that the conversation about civilisation, and peace, and order, was _boring_.

“ _Don’t_ say his name,” the words felt like barbs in Ralph's throat, it was closing up in a way that strained the muscle making any movement hurt.

Jack ignored him. “You talk like Piggy, but you look better. You’re clever.” Ralph wasn’t, he knew he wasn’t. Not really, not like how Piggy was clever. Not book-smart or good at arithmetic, but he understood people, and could think on his feet.

“Stop talking about him.” Ralph blinked and he saw red stone, grey-pink brain matter, spreading red with blood, turning the sea foam red. He blinked and made out red hair.

Jack said nothing.

“You’ll kill us all.” A tear rolled out of his eye, he spoke fainter than a whisper.

“Shut up, shut up you!” Like it struck a chord somewhere, Jack advanced on him, gripping his shoulders so tightly the skin felt pinched. “My island, my tribe!”

“Jack - " 

“Mine,” Jack said, his. “Mine.” His. “ _Mine_.” _His_.

“We’re all going to die,” Ralph pleaded.

“We’re not.”

“We are - we need rescue -“

“We don’t need stupid bloody rescue!”

The fair boy sagged against the jagged wall of the cave. Finally, Jack had admitted it. His contempt for law and society, so willing to give himself to savagery, aching to unleash his wild voracity on the island.

“I want to go home.” A second tear rolled and met the first trail, followed closely by a third, and a forth, until there were enough to clear white tracks across his dirt streaked face.

Ralph dropped his head, giving up. Jack had forgone all sanity and proper British behaviour for paint, pork, and _power_.

“What are you going to do to me, Jack?” Ralph asked, he was so tired, so hungry, and so desperate to know. _Sharpened a stick on both sides_. He felt his insides roll and the images of what that could mean jumped at him - stabbing, gutting, spit-roasting. “Am I going to die?”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Jack said eventually. “You’re clever.”

**Author's Note:**

> hoohoo just a fun little thing i wrote after reading the book i loved it - seriously please read lord of the flies if u havent


End file.
